


Eating Out

by saignant



Series: Devil Made Me Do It [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AKA, Anilingus, Drabble, Fanart, Father/Son Incest, M/M, NSFW Art, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: “You like that, daddy?” Nero asked his father when he came up for some much needed air.





	Eating Out

“You like that, daddy?” Nero asked his father when he came up for some much needed air. Nero admiringly stroked Vergil's firm butt and waited for an answer.

Vergil tried to calm his breathing, trying, but utterly failing to sound almost bored: “Your stubble tickles.”

Typically his old man had to find something to complain, or else he wouldn't be content. But by the way Vergil was shoving his ass into his son's face, urging him to put his tongue inside his hole again, Nero knew his father loved it.

Tomorrow Nero planned to eat him out in devil form.

**Author's Note:**

> I locked into tumblr, saw an ass-appreciation post for Vergil, and *cough* got inspired...  
I may turn this into a series of drabbles with smutty art, but since my time is so short at the moment, that depends.  
(Just saw that my little note ruined the 100 word count, yes, a drabble has 100 words, or it's a ficlet, and had to put this drivel into notes. Cheers!)


End file.
